The invention relates to the field of semiconductor devices, and in particular to the use of a layer transfer method in which the transfer layer is easily separated to make electronic devices onto plastic substrates.
Flexible substrates exhibit advantages of light weight and improved resistance to impact damage, making them suitable for portable devices. Further advantages include flexibility, bendability, foldability and extension to very large area substrates. Based on the concept to be described, a method is proposed to fabricate and integrate electronic and photonic devices on flexible substrates. There is a general interest to incorporate all types of active and passive electronic and photonic devices on the flexible substrates. The devices include transistor logic elements, memory devices, RF/Microwave devices including RF MEMS and field dependent dielectrics such as (Ba,Sr)TiO3 films (antenna, resonators, filters, phase shifters and RLC components), micro-photonic devices (waveguide, electro-optic modulator, isolator, laser source etc.), optoelectronic (organic LED-light emitting diode: gate dielectric films can be transferred, injection laser, photodetector, etc.) sensor (CaCu3Ti4O12 and ZnO for flexible gas sensor and switching devices) and actuators for MEMS applications, micropower sources for self-powered systems (Li ion battery, micro fuel cell, and solar cell).